Because You Make Me Smile
by ShesJustAPerson
Summary: oneshot HG: Harry works out everthing going on in his life, but mostly why he feels the way he feels of Ginny. clippings of song lyrics included, R
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this when thinking about my friends and how they make me smile.

Harry Potter could be found sitting on the edge of the lake looking out over the blue/green water deep in thought, not caring about the world around him, or that a pare of brown eyes watching him in curiosity.

* * *

'Call it an angel,

Call it an muse,

And call it karma that you've got comin' to you,

What's the difference,

What's in a name,

What's the matters the most is never ever losin' fath,

'Cause it's gonna be alright,

You're not alone tonight'

* * *

" _Life use to be so care free, no worry's when Voldemort_ _was gone, and now that his back everyone gone hay wire. now everyone' s problem is resting on my shoulder's, why do I have to be the flippin' Boy-Who-Will-Beat-Old-Moldy-Voldy?_ _Oh yeah cause if I wasn't Neville would be and Neville doesn't need that, he too good of a guy to have that much_ _worrying on his shoulder_, _his potion exam is bad enough, I think my problem to this matter is Ron, Hermione and Ginny. I mean Hermione and Ron just ,Finally, told their love for one another I don't want them losing one another in this batter, but if I told them that I can already hear Hermione and Ron saying " Harry were going to help you like or not"," Yeah mate, you're stuck with us threw thick and thin"_ _I don't know what I would do with out those two."

* * *

_'Cry love, Cry war,

Cry innocence, that is lost forever more,

Cry joy, Cry thief,

Cry beautiful, that is just beyond belief,

So I...Cry at the end,

Cry 'cause it all begins again,

Here you are and so am I,

and we Cry'

* * *

"_And Ginny"_ Harry Sighed at this not noticing the Brown eyes getting closer,"_Ginny, she's a bigger problem, I feel so much more for her now then I have in the past 5 years at Hogwarts,_ _I mean yeah I freaked out when Tom took her into the Chamber of Secrets, but that was because she was Ron's sister just his sister, now im not so sure anymore. Yeah she's beautiful, funny, helpful, caring to others, smarter then most girls now days, passionate about things that really matter,_ _she's not afraid to get dirty when need to be, she's not even afraid of getting killed and if she is then she hides it well. But If I feel the way I feel about her im more afraid that Voldemort will find out and take her away from me, God why do I feel this way about her?"

* * *

_'Every time I see your face,

Every time you look my way,

It's like it all falls into place,

Every thing feels right,

But ever since you walked away,

You left my life in disarray,

All I want is one more day,

Its all I need,

One more day with you'

* * *

"Harry?" Harry turned around to see , the one person he could never get to leave his mind day or night, the person that he question himself about more and more he thought about her.

"Hey Ginny" he patted the spot next to him, gesturing for her to sit. Ginny sat down next to Harry but turned and faced him.

"Harry, why are you out here alone? And not in side enjoying the end of the year feast?"

Ginny asked.

Harry stared at her, her brown eyes full of concern and curiosity, her red hair swaying slightly from the little breeze.

"Just thinking"Harry replied

"About what maybe I can help?" Ginny asked , curiously. Harry smiled at her,

"You just did" Ginny put on a confused face, make Harry's Smile grow, and asked How?

"I just found one of the main reasons I love you the way I do, and its because you make me smile" Harry said making Ginny smile, Harry reached over and gave Ginny a short, but oh so sweet, kiss.

* * *

' The solder' music and the rites of war Speak loudly for him.

Take up the bodies: such as this Becomes the field, but here show much amiss.

Go, bid the soldiers shoot.'

A/N: Yay My First Harry Ginny Story Ever! So I hope you like, R&R Plz.


	2. AN

A/N:before I put everything else I just want to say , Yes I change my user name its now Moony's-Wolf its more me 1 because my firends gave me the nickname Moony and thats what I hear when they talk to me not my real name and 2 is that wolfs are my favorite animal of all time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Anything! Anything you recognize beside the plot,the rest oh sooo belongs to J.K.Rowling and not me.

First off I would like to thank my Reviewers because with out you guy I wouldn't write with much enthusiasm that I do , Reading the Reviews I get make me happy the I write ,and write a lot. I will keep going on with my one-shots, because there soooo fun to do and all my friends love them and well so do you guys, and just to be the nice person I am I will go and read one of your story and review because their Probley really good, or if I am reading a story of your then Ill write a longer review and make you feel the way you make me feel when I write, satisfied.

I don't own any of the song lyrics you see on here,

"You're not alone tonight" by keith Urban,

"Cry" by Hilary Duff,

"Everytime" by Simple Plan,

Thiese songs are written by some of the best recourding artist I know.

and the qoute:

' The solder' music and the rites of war Speak loudly for him.

Take up the bodies: such as this Becomes the field, but here show much amiss.

Go, bid the soldiers shoot.'

was taken for the play Hamlet ( which I copyed from the book in my Shakespear collection, yes I own all his plays his ever written) so I dont own that eather.


End file.
